It's all about you
by luckymousey12
Summary: Sophie moves to La Push to live with her father. She looks forward to her new high school, but what happens when the La Push bad boy tries to charm her? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1: Awe and Adoration

**Chapter 1: Awe and Adoration**

Sophie's P.O.V

I walked through the deserted corridor, looking around for someone. Was I late? Suddenly, I slammed into a brick wall that seemed to have mysteriously appeared from thin air. I felt a certain warmth, and realized the sheer impossibility of a brick wall in the middle of a school building. I looked up, and saw a handsome...actually, a hot boy standing in front of me. He had an annoying smirk on his face. Arghh! I despised boys who smirked so much! It irritated me to the core...

I then looked into his chocolate-brown eyes...

The boy's smirk was wiped off his face, and he resembled a deaf man hearing music for the first time. He couldn't take his eyes of my face, and I wondered whether something was wrong. Did I have a smudge on my nose or something? My cheeks flushed red, and I suddenly felt hot. Was I seriously going to embarrass myself in front of a stranger?

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice filled with awe and adoration.

I didn't know how to respond. His inviting figure nearly made me drool, but I'd learnt my lessons before at high school...

No, I didn't want to think about that now. I was in here for a fresh start, and this amazingly-hot guy was totally NOT going to ruin it for me. Wait...amazingly-hot? Oh lord! What was happening to me? This boy was probably just trying to play me, and then dump me. Didn't I know any better?

"Mind your own business," I snapped, and tried to dodge his rather muscular figure, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and pushed me against the lockers.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" I yelled, not at all worried that students in classrooms would have heard me.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, and became slightly confused. Why did he seem so heart-broken? But before I knew it, he bent his face down towards me, and placed his mouth on mine...


	2. Chapter 2: Lamborghini Murciealgo

Sophie's P.O.V

_**From Last Chapter:**_

_I could see the hurt in his eyes, and became slightly confused. Why did he seem so heart-broken? But before I knew it, he bent his face down towards me, and placed his mouth on mine..._

**CHAPTER 2: ARE YOU CRAZY?**

I tried to push him away, but he seemed to ignore my discomfort. His hands tightened around my waist, and I gasped. He took advantage of the slight action, and pushed his tongue into my mouth. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head. His mouth was so good...and I responded back. All common sense flew out of my head, and I pulled him closer to my body, twirling my hands into his hair. It was so soft...Wait...ARGGGHH! What was I doing? I snapped back to reality, and pushed his chest away from mine as hard as I could. The stupid idiot finally seemed to grasp on, and pulled back immediately, tripping over his own feet in the process. He landed on the floor, and looked up at me, wearing a sheepish grin on his face.

"Looks like you just got rejected Paul," I heard. I could hear a few laughs, and turned to my left. Standing there were 8 boys, all similar in looks. They all had shorts on, and tight shirts which griped their muscular figures quite nicely. They didn't seem like brothers, but I could feel the invisible bond that ran through them. I turned my eyes back down to the guy on the floor...Paul.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you there," he said, picking himself up from the floor. He held his hand out for me to shake, but I just stood there stubbornly. His eyes darkened, and I could sense that he was annoyed.

"You know, you could stop being such a bitch if you wanna get some friends around here," he said, slightly shaking.

And I mean, he literally started shaking. His whole body frame trembled with waves of anger, and I automatically took a step back, horrified at the scene that was taking place before me.

"That's enough Paul," I heard someone say. I looked around to find one of the guys restraining Paul back, his arms around his chest.

I wasn't sure what to do, but fear completely took control of my body. What was going to happen? I turned around and ran down the corridor, where I reached a door at the end. I could hear voices behind me, some of them even calling me back, but I blocked everything out and pushed the door forward. I suddenly came face to face with a lady, who clearly seemed startled by my sudden appearance. Her eyes showed confusion, but she beckoned for me to sit down.

"Sophie Anderson?" she asked. I simply nodded, not knowing how this lady even knew me. This place was getting weirder by the minute.

"I'm Mrs Clearwater, the principal of this school," she said, extending her hand to shake mine.

I was still so confused, but I hid my confusion and shook her hand.

"So, have you met any of the students yet?"

_Yes...a crazy one with anger issues... _"No. I was a bit late this morning, so I couldn't see anyone."

"Oh...that's okay then. I'm sure you're going to be just fine here," she assured me, giving me a gentle smile, "Here's your timetable and all the rooms they're in. La Push High is a very small school, so you can find your way easily."

I smiled, but inside, I was still nervous. What if those boys were still there on my way outside? I looked down at my timetable, and checked the subjects I had today.

_PERIOD 1 – _**English**

_PERIOD 2 – _**Biology**

_PERIOD 3 – _**Maths**

_LUNCH_

_PERIOD 4 – _**Music**

_PERIOD 5 – _**Free**

_PERIOD 6 - _**Quileute**

Officially, my day sucked. I absolutely HATED biology, maths and English. A lot of people think I'm weird, but seriously. I would hate school altogether if there was no classroom music lessons. I would go ballistic without music in my life.

And I mean, what's the freaking point of school anyway! Just cause some stupid idiot decided to create a jail of imprisonment to occupy his free time...

"Thanks Mrs Clearwater."

"You're welcome dear. Now hurry before you miss any more class."

I walked out the door before rolling my eyes. Seriously? Do I look like I give a shit about missing school? I decided to skip school and quietly crept past the classrooms, making sure that I didn't make too much noise.

I quickly got my phone out and texted my best friend, Missy. I had a feeling that she would be at home today, because her parents had gone to California for the week. I laughed internally at the thought of my crazy, but fun-loving BFF. In front of her parents, Missy acted like a responsible, well-behaved girl, but when they weren't there, there was no limit to her craziness.

_R u at home? –Sophie_

I quickly entered the bathroom to hide in case someone saw me, and felt a vibration in my hand.

_Yep. Wanna sneak out babe? –Missy-_

I chuckled as I sent my reply. She sounded like a boyfriend for goodness sake!

_What do u think? Skool is shit... –Sophie-_

I waited for my reply, and quickly got lost in my own thoughts. A lot of people thought I was shy, and often didn't approach me. But I knew that I only looked that way. A lot of my best friends were surprised when they got to know me better. I was the average girl, but I just didn't like to start those awkward conversations that were involved in meeting people. I mean, seriously? I almost gag every time I see a perky teenager trying to lamely start a conversation with some else who was obviously trying to avoid them...

_Be there in 5 –Missy-_

I silently looked at my watch, and waited for what seemed like hours before I got another text.

_U alive in there? Come NOW! BTW, I just saw 9 hot guys outside ur skool!Come quickly! –Missy-_

Uh oh... I had a good feeling who those guys where, and was almost tempted to text Missy back to come by the back entrance, but then I thought a bit more sensibly. I mean, why should I be scared of some guys who looked like they were on steroids?

I shakily made my way to the entrance, and quickly pushed open the door. Surely enough, I could see those guys loitering about in the car park. They were all laughing, but none of them were facing me. _Yes! _I could sneak out without having them notice me in any way. But then I looked past them, and my jaw dropped.

A black Lamborghini Murcielago swerved into the car park. The boys stopped laughing and stared at the car. I had a bad feeling, and it was confirmed when the Missy texted me.

_Like my new car? –Missy-_

_OMG... –Sophie-_

I quickly put my phone away, and looked at the waiting car. The boys' eyes were still glued on the car, and with intense horror, I realised that I would have to walk right past them to get in. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently, it could.

The door quickly opened, and Missy got out. One of the boys wolf-whistled as she made her way over...to me.

Oh shit.


End file.
